Curse of the Glass Skull
by Kitty Cat Blackishly Violet
Summary: 'Do you think we'll ever get there' 'Why are we here' 'Your here because you have potential.' 'Stop' 'Hurry! Tie her up before she-'
1. Chapter 1

It was windy, the waves strong making the boat rock, the sky was starless and the moon behind the dark clouds. The air salty from the sea. A thick mist surrounding the ship and above the dark waters.

Behind the weal of the ship, stood a young figure with a big leather hat covering it's head and hiding the facial features, wearing men's clothing. Steering the ship at midnight, the figure's fingers were red from the cold and wet from the sea water blown by the wind. Although it was cold, starless and misty night, the little bit of light the moon shoved from behind the clouds, the figure stood proudly and the flag on top of the pole dancing to the wind. The figure sighed as it heard clanking sound from behind.

A women with long red hair in a pony tail, bubblegum pink eyes and a long bloody red worn out dress falling to the ground and a leather belt around her waist. She was limping do to the fact that one of her legs was infact a wooden one. Her arms crossed and eyes hidden behind her bangs.

''Your orders, captain.''

''Get what you need, and don't spend all the bounty we have.'' answered the figure without turning around to face the crew that now all come out.

''Captain!'' A women with long blond hair in two pigtails, sky blue eyes and her neck had stitches wearing a long dark sea blue dress, that reach under her knees and brown leather boots came bouncing to view.'' We need a cook! Cause we can't stomach Blossoms food-''

''Hey!''

The redheaded girl now known as Blossom said feeling quite offended. The blond just ignored the navigator and continued,'' I may be a doctor but I can't keep this up. All of my medicine has already been used up quite a while ago. Ever since Granny Nanny passed away we haven't had a decent meal.''

The captain stood still thinking, and finally turned around showing it's face to the crew. A women with a bright green eye, the left eye had a leather eyepatch and short black hair.'' When yer eye catches something worth getting and will be of use, get it. And keep a low profile, we don't need any unneeded attention, now do we? ''

''Ay,Ay Captain Buttercup !'' the entire crew shouted and scattered off the ship the boats. Only ones left on the deck were the three young women, the doctor, the navigator and the captain.

'' Buttercup. Do you think we'll ever get there?'' the navigator asked as she examined the map. Whit no answer heard Blossom dropped the subject. ''Well I guess it's about time that I touched the earth with my own foot and hands. Don't you think?''

''It has been a while hasn't it?'' the captain said as she tilted her hat so her left eye was covered and hidden. The blue eyed girl nodded as she touched her neck where her stitches were.'' Well then shall we go?''

The two others nodded their heads and went to the boat waiting for them next to the ship. The pirate ship.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a very busy day for the raven headed man. A lot of travelers had been coming and purchase a lot of weaponry, almost every weapon sold Butch had made a lot of money. Being a blacksmith had it's highlights: 1. you get a pretty good workout, 2. forging weapons is hard work so you build up some muscles and 3. whenever travelers come they almost all the time buy weapons. And another good thing (maybe) is that Butch is the only blacksmith in the small island.

Butch was about to close the shop for the day, when a short elderly lady came inside. There were not many merchandise left, maybe 10-15 different ones but that's all.

''Excuse me young man, could you please show me that dagger over there?'' said the lady and she pointed at the beautifully crafted dagger on the top shelf, out of reach for the short elderly. The green eyed man nodded and took the dagger off of the shelf with ease and carefully handed it to the women with a small smile.''Thank you. Did you craft this? It's very beautiful a shame to buy it!''

''Thank you ma'am!'' he said with a proud smile and a bit of pink dusted his cheeks. The old lady admired the detail of it, the pattern and design of the blade was beautiful and the weight wasn't to heavy nor to light, it was just perfect. Butch was waiting patiently but also at the same time nervously. The old lady looked up and smiled at the man.

''I'll take it!''

* * *

The girls had split up once they made it to the town. Bubbles to search for more medicine and treatment merchandise, Buttercup to do whatever and Blossom was just wondering around. It had been a long time since she had last lay a foot on land. Almost a year even. It's true that the others have been on land for many times in the year, it's just Blossom and the captain who are usually still onboard.

''I'll take it!'' an elderly voice said that came from a blacksmith shop, it seemed interesting enough to get Blossom's attention, so the navigator decided to go and take a look. She needed a new dagger anyway, the last kind of broke when they fought some pirate named Mojo Jojo (or whatever) and his so called _crew._

As the redhead stepped in the shop she was greeted by the smell of oil and metal. The room was very warm. _' Must be hell working in such a hot room in summer..'_ thought the girl as she went to the shelves where the last remaining weapons remained although she didn't see any daggers. Looking around she noticed the old lady had already left and the black haired man was throwing more fire wood to the fire.

''Um excuse me?''

The man looked towards the navigator of the pirate ship.

''Yes?''

''Um, do you have anymore daggers? I don't seem to spot one.'' Blossom said witch somewhat came out coldly said. It's not her fault that she get's so nervous she sounds bitchily cold. He raised his brow, but shook it off and said that they did not have anymore the woman that just left bought the last one.

''Okay, thank you, have a nice day.'' Blossomed left the shop and but she had noticed that the rest of the forged weaponry was very nicely done and that caught her attention. _'Interesting.'_ she thought as she smirked to herself and made a mental note to come here later to 'pay a visit' to the blacksmith.

* * *

Butch had an uneasy feeling about the girl who was here just a few seconds ago. She gave him the chills, the girl had this icy look in her eyes and the way she smirked devilishly as she left the shop was alarming to the blacksmith.

''I'll never understand women..'' he muttered as he counted the money he had earned that day. When done he decided it was time to go to the second floor and knocked on the wooden door on the left. Hearing a faint 'Come in' he entered and was met by a woman in her 40's sitting on a bed covered by a blanket and looking out the window. The women had long black hair and dark brown eyes and sickly white skin.

''Hey mum.'' Butch said as he went to the bed smiling gently at the women he dubbed as his mother. ''How ya feeling?'' The woman looked at her son and smiled gently.

''I'm great Butch, thanks for asking.'' answered the woman. Her name was Flora Forest the mother of Butch Forest and the wife of the late Marcus Forest a legendary blacksmith. Flora was horribly sick and didn't have much time left, although the two knew that, Flora doesn't want to worry her only son and make him work himself to the bone. So she decided to not say anything even though she's slowly dying everyday. ''Have you eaten Anything yet?''

''No not yet mum. I was just about to go and get something. Do you want me to bring you something?''

''No need Butch, miss Patricia came a little while ago and brought me some food, her famous chicken-pot-pie.'' Flora said smiling a little, her son smiled at her and nodded his head bye and left the room. Flora's smile vanished and a sad look was on instead. ''I'm sorry Butch...'' tears started to form in her dark brown eyes ''I'm so sorry for leaving you alone...*hic* I'm so sorry..'' she said as she put her face in her small hands and started to cry.

Butch was behind the door leaning against it and his head low, both his hands in fists and shaking. His eyes stung and he was biting his lip to fight back the tears, he couldn't hold them back anymore and quietly started to sob. His back against the wooden door, slid down to the ground and buried his head in his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Buttercup was walking and looking around the small town to see if something catches her interest, but so far no luck. She started to hum a song to herself. The captain may not seem like it, but she loves to sing, especially when on the sea.

The one eyed captain noticed that the people were staring at her, it was obvious why. Because of her choice in clothing and the abnormal piercings in her ears, but the one that possibly brought the most attention was her snow white skin, night black hair and striking bright green eye. That was real beauty, but sadly was covered by all of those manly clothes and the big leather hat.

Even though she received ugly looks from the villagers, Buttercup didn't mind. It was her decision to dress like that, act like that and pierce her ears, not some god damned villagers'.

''Look at that girl. What a weirdo!''

''I know! Those piercings and-Are those men's clothes!? How horrid!''

''Too bad huh? Whit such a face.''

''If the girl wasn't crazy I would marry her! I mean what kind of women pierces her ears?''

The villagers were chatting among themselves mostly about the female Pirate captain. She of course heard everything and her hands formed themselves into fist. Her knuckles turning white and from the strength put into it, some blood started to flow from her palms. Although she has heard such words hundreds of times before it still bothered her. Buttercup shot them the deadliest glare she owned and stormed off further into the village. Leaving a bunch of terrified villagers standing there.

While running, the raven head ran into a man a little bit taller than herself. Muttering a sorry she kept on running.

She finally stopped in front of what looked like a fancy bar. Feeling a bit hungry and thirsty Buttercup decided to take a peek inside and hopefully get some grub that's good for her taste.

* * *

Boomer was peacefully doing his job like always, which was being a cook for a busy bar. It was a pretty popular place for men to hang out after a long and hard day at work. Also some women come and have a drink along with a meal, but they mostly work here or are looking at the handsome blonde.

''Boomer! We need help at the bar!''

''Coming!''

Boomer went behind the bar table to take orders and do his best at the drinks. While being there he noticed a lot of female attention was once again on him.

All though the blonde did love the attention, no I mean he really DID LOVE IT ( minus the stalking part he does NOT love ) , it was a little distracting. Girls flawing over him from every corner whether he was or wasn't working. So when taking orders and preparing them Boomer was always being watched.

Yep just another peaceful day at work, being stared at by the female population and after work being stalked by them to find out where the hell the pretty boy lived. But too bad too sad! Boomer's smarter than that!...I hope...Do you think his smart enough to not let anybody fallow him home?

Oh never mind.

A few girls waved at the boy while giggling and blushing. The baby faced male grinned at the two girls and waved back before resuming back to cooking his latest order.

Boomer was an orphan since he was 3,a nice couple decided to take care of him. Because the couple themselves couldn't bear any children of their own they decided to take him in. The blonde did always somehow know he was not their biological son but loved them non the less. His step father was the owner of the bar he worked at, Boomer was supposed to inherit it.

Don't get him wrong. His happy but he just doesn't want to work here all his life, Boomer wanted adventure but still able to cook food for many people.

''Then, how bout becoming a pirate?'' asked a female voice. Boomer needed few seconds to let it set to his mind, till he realised that he had said what he had though thought said out loud to a complete stranger. The blonde turned his head and saw a girl with lime green eyes, pail skin and a smirk plastered on her face. Her head was in her hand that was on the bar table.

''Uh...um what?''

'' I said, Then how bout becoming a pirate. And while we're at it why not join my pirate grew, we need a cook anyway. You can cook right?'' The raven haired girl smirked once more at the blonde male.

''Of...Of course I can cook!'' feeling a little offended he went into the kitchen for a few seconds and cam back out with a dish in his hands. He laid the food in front of the girl.

''Hmm...Looks nice but does it taste as nice?'' The green eyed pirate took a bite of the food and her already big eyes went even bigger. Boomer noticed that and smirked at his own achievement, being quite proud of himself and in his mind adding another fan of his meals to the long list.

''Woah! This is really good! I've decided your joining my grew!'' Yelled the girl before adding'' Oh and My names Buttercup, I'm the captain of the pirate grew Glass Skull. Nice to meet'cha!''

Boomer not knowing what to do nor say he just stood there frozen.

* * *

 **A/N: yea okay I'm sorry for the late update ! I had to write so many more stories, plus the collab story with my good friend Hinako29! The story is called ''Something worth fighting for'' if ya were wondering. It's on her story list so please check that out too! Okay R &R! BYEEE~**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: I'm soooo sorry for the late update _! I had a summer job, school started, we also had a spots week, not not a day a WEEK (and I hate sports!) and my GOD! I'm in the 9th grade now!_**

 ** _some random guy: OH get on with it already!_**

 ** _O.O How'd you get here?! OUT!*shoves the random guy out of the door* Any way hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

Bubbles was looking at all the shops and buying what was needed. Of course she had asked ( more like demanded) one of the towns folk to carry the bags. I bet your thinking won't he steel them? Let's just say the blonde haired girl has her ways of making sure that that doesn't happen.

The man following the pirate crew nurse was a tall man about 6'2, sickly thin and grayish pail skin to boot, he was wearing clothes that were a bit big for him and really dirty kinda like a homeless person's, red hair that went past his shoulders and bangs that covered his eyes. So it was really hard to see his eyes. He didn't talk much.

More like didn't talk at all. He hadn't even make a sound when Bubbles told him, and I quote 'Carry these bags for me, kay hun?' But imagine it with a deadly glint in her crystal blue eyes and a smirk.

Scary right?

Moving on.

''Hey.''

Bubbles had suddenly said and by accidentally scared the red headed man and made him jump by surprise making all the boxes and bags fall from his hands scattering them all on the dirt covered ground.

''Oops! Sorry!'' The blonde acclaimed as she rushed to the man's side to gather her newly bought things.''Oh thank goodness the bottles are not broken!Sis would kill me if I spend money and don't bring anything back!''

After that said the two gathered the things in yet another silence. Once everything that had fallen was put in the bags and boxes the young man took them once more into his arms with what seemed with quite the ease. Although the man seemed to be sickly thin he seemed to be quite strong.

Bubbles decided to take the last 2 bags into her own arms so this time he could see where he was going as well.

They walked in silence with the blonde girl at times going into stores or going to booths to see if she needed anything.

''So..'' Bubbles started to get the man's attention with out startling him and making the (very expensive) things fall from his hands again. ''What's your name anyway? I'm Bubbles!''

''...''

The red headed boy stayed silent for a few moments before muttering something that Bubbles didn't quite catch.

''What was that?'' she smiled.

''...Brick.'' he said a little louder this time, but still a bit too small for the nurses liking. Don't get her wrong she's a very understanding and patient person, (I mean come on ! She lives with 16 rowdy men, a short tempered navigator and a brute of a captain who happen to be her older sisters, let's be honest who would still be sane in that company? Well she can be kinda frightening at times as well...not the point!) but he could at least be a bit louder! It's like the man has never talked to a person before!

 _'Wait...Maybe his never talked to someone before!?'_ and thus the nurse began to panic. _'Mum always said 'Never judge a book by it's cover', but that's exactly what I did just now! I'm a horrible person~!'_

Brick suddenly came to a holt. Bubbles had noticed he stopped walking and turned around to see what was wrong only to find Brick staring( well she assumed he was staring his eyes were covered by his bangs so it was hard to tell) at something past herself, so she turned around once more.

''What are you staring at?'' Right after she asked she saw someone she knew very well. A smirk growled it's way to her pink lips.

It was non other than the one footed, red headed navigator herself accompanied by the twins of the ship Mika and her brother Mako. Mika had her short brown hair in two messy ponytails and wore a black chinese dress with pink cherry blossoms on it , she also wore brown boots. Mako's short brown hair was messy with bed head but covered with a hat, he wore a green and white long sleeved chinese shirt and pants along with black boots. Both of them had bag where they kept their weapons on their backs.

''Miss navigator~!'' Bubbles called as she dragged Brick (who was balancing the boxes and bags) towards Blossom. The red headed girl turned to see her younger sister drag some guy towards her and the twins.

''Bubbles, who's this?''

''This is Brick, he doesn't talk much! His helping me out by carrying my stuff!''

Blossom narrowed her eyes out of suspicion at the blonde.

''Miss Bubbles did you force him to carry your things?'' a cute voice said. It was the twin Mika who was grinning from ear to ear along with Mako who was smirking for a couple 12 year olds they were very smart.

''I-I wouldn't say force...'' said Bubbles before nervously laughing and playing with her blonde hair.

the navigator just rolled her bubblegum pink eyes and glared playfully at the nurse. '' Sorry about my sister, she's always like this.'' Blossom smiled apologetically and the red headed boy who in return shook his head.

''It was no problem..'' he said quietly but still laud enough to be heard. Then a sudden gust of wind came making their hair dance in the wind and making it able to see the red heads face and his eyes for a minute. His face was covered in freckles (much like Blossom's only pailer skin ) and his eyes were the color of the red ruby, making the pink eyed girl go wide eyed and stare.

Before anyone could say anything brick covered his eyes with his hands.

''You have red eyes?''

''...''

Brick turned his head away from the twins, Bubbles and Blossom. He could hear someone coming near him and before anyone could stop him he quickly put the things down and ran away.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Damn I'm tired now TTATT ~ Hope you liked this chapter! R &R! BYE!**_


End file.
